


"The Wynkathu Job" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Sorry this is up so late! I thought I might write another drabble for last week's episode, but I felt pretty bad and didn't have any more ideas so I only have two drabbles for "The Wynkathu Job." Though I did write other fics last week, they just weren't related to this episode.I hope y'all like these two drabbles!Spoiler alert for "The Wynkathu Job" just in case anyone hasn't seen it yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["Honest Apology](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153807329553/honest-apology)   
>  ["Nightmares"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153715237668/nightmares)

**"Honest Apology"**

There was some anger towards Ezra's attitude towards Zeb in the last episode, so I decided to write about Ezra apologizing to Zeb.

\----------

“Punch it, Hera!” Kanan said, as the storm slammed against the Ghost.

Ezra felt the ship tilt under his feet and he knew they would be okay. Hera was the best pilot he had ever seen, if anyone could get them out of this storm, it was her.

“That was a close one,” Zeb said, a frown set on his face.

Guilt pressed down on Ezra’s chest at his words. He had been the one to put this mission together, Hondo had contacted him. Yet he hadn’t even known all the details. Last time he had been left out of the loop, Turbo had died, and he had almost died too. But this time, he hadn’t only given Hondo the benefit of the doubt again, but he had also given Zeb a hard time about it all because he has wanted to be in charge. He wanted to prove that he could lead a mission without messing up, but he had messed up pretty bad once again. Something he could’ve avoided if he had been more cautious and actually been a good team member.

Ezra knew what he needed to do, but he didn’t know if would be enough. “Uh, hey, Zeb, could I talk to you for a moment?”

Zeb raised his eyebrow but nodded and followed as Ezra lead him to a more secluded area.

Taking a deep breath, Ezra looked up at Zeb for a second then looked at the ground again. “Look, Zeb, I’m really sorry about the way I acted down there. I really messed things up.” As he spoke, Ezra rubbed the back of his head, the way he always did when he was a little nervous.

There was silence for a few moments, then Zeb sighed. “It’s alright, Ezra.”

“No, it’s not. I was a jerk and I made things a lot more difficult. I was upset about not getting to lead this mission and I was taking it out on you. But I know you were just doing your job. I really am sorry, Zeb.” The words didn’t seem like enough to apologize, especially after Zeb had saved his life, but Ezra didn’t know what else to say.

“I know you are, Ezra, apology accepted. Besides, you weren’t as bad as those two,” Zeb said, pointing a finger to where Hondo and Azmorigan were arguing.

A small smile grew on Ezra’s face, even if he still felt bad about his attitude during the mission, he was grateful Zeb didn’t hold it against him. “Yeah, well, that’s pirates for you.”

Zeb chuckled and shook his head. “The less we work with pirates, the happier I’ll be.”

Ezra glanced at Hondo and his smile grew a little. It was different working with pirates. Ezra didn’t mind it, but after seeing how much Hondo completely disregarded Welch, he had a better understanding of him. Hondo cared about what people could do for him, and what he got. Sometimes, he may care a little bit about someone, but Ezra knew he would much rather have the Ghost crew to have his back.

“One more thing, Zeb,” he said, knowing he needed to let Zeb know how grateful he was, for all he did for him.

“If you apologize again, I might just take back my previous statement,” Zeb said gruffly, but Ezra knew him well enough to know he was only teasing.

“No, I just wanted to say thanks, for catching me.”

A smile grew on the edge of Zeb’s mouth. “No problem, kid,” he said, then reached out and Ezra wasn’t fast enough to avoid getting his hair ruffled by Zeb’s claw-like hand. “Let’s just say you own me one now.”

“Oh, not this again,” Ezra said, straightening out his hair as Zeb chuckled.

“Hey, you were the one that started it last time,” Zeb said, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to look innocent.

Ezra rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hold back a smile. “Alright, fine. I own you one.”

Zeb grinned and then motioned towards the others. “What do you say we go and see those two pirates off the ship?”

A laugh escaped Ezra’s mouth but he nodded. “Sure, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

**"Nightmares"**

Right after I saw the episode, I really wanted to draw a little Sabezra drabble about Ezra falling and Zeb catching him. 

\----------

The storm blew all around them and Sabine willed the stack of bombs to move faster. Then the cable snapped and Ezra and Zeb fell.

Sabine screamed as Ezra and Zeb fell into the storm, the line slack, wiping in the wind.

“No!”

Sabine’s eyes snapped open and she jolted upright. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breath came in ragged gasps. It took her a moment to realize she was on her bed, that she was safe on the Ghost. Ezra was okay. Him and Zeb hadn’t fallen. Zeb caught them. They were safe. Sabine told herself this over and over again, and slowly her heartbeat slowed and her breathing returned to normal. But her nerves were still shot, just as they had when it had actually happened.

Getting to her feet, Sabine walked out into the hall and made her way to Zeb and Ezra’s room. She could hear Zeb’s snoring. In the past, it had always been an annoyance, but now it comforted her. It had just been a dream. No one had fallen to their death. They were all still there.

Opening the door, she glanced in, just to be sure. And there they were, Zeb asleep and Ezra curled up in his blankets.

“Stop worrying Sabine,” she muttered to herself. But even then, she found her feet rooted to the ground and her eyes fixed on Ezra’s sleeping form. The realization that she could’ve lot him and Zeb today was a harsh wake up call. And a reminder that they weren’t just a crew, they were a family. And the thought of losing any of them scared Sabine more than she would ever admit.

A groan snapped her out of her thoughts as Ezra rolled over and narrowed his eyes against the light of the hallway. “Sabine? What’s wrong?” He jumped out of bed, already on high alert, grabbing his lightsaber in one swift movement.

“Nothing, nothing is wrong!” Sabine said quickly, motioning for him to keep quiet. She didn’t want to wake anyone else up.

Ezra relaxed and placed his saber back on his bed before walking out into the hallway and closing the door. Only then did he look at her, his short hair pricking up in a way it never did during the day. “What’s going on?”

Sabine shook her head. “It’s nothing really. I’m sorry for waking you, I didn’t mean to.”

“If nothing’s wrong, then why are you still up?” Ezra asked, leaning against the wall. It was an attempt to look casual, but she could still see worry shining in his eyes.

Sighing, Sabine looked at the ground, not wanting to admit how scared she had been. But there was still a weight on her chest. And the image of him and Zeb falling was still engrained in her mind, replying over and over again. “I was just making sure you were okay.”

Ezra straightened up and tilted his head. “Of course we are. Why? - wait, is this because of what happened with the cable? Zeb caught me, we made it out. We’re all okay.” Confusion layered his voice, though he sounded concerned as well.

“I know that, and I keep telling myself that but I keep seeing the image of you and Zeb falling and-” Sabine’s voice caught, and she closed her eyes, hating feeling so fearful when she knew everything was okay. She wanted to make it go away, but she assumed it would only dissipate with time.

“Sabine…” Ezra said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, wishing she could smile, wishing she could be okay, because she should be okay. But she wasn’t. Her chest constricted and she felt tears building up in her eyes, tears that shouldn’t be forming at all, but ones that she couldn’t force away.

Then Ezra stepped forward and his arms were around her, holding her tight. Sabine froze for a second, not expecting this, but then it slowly sunk in. Ezra’s warmth, his quiet calming voice telling her is was all okay. He was right here, he was safe. Taking a deep breath, Sabine returned the hug, letting herself be comforted for a few moments.

Once the weight on her chest lessened, she stepped back and quickly wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Ezra,” she said, giving him a genuine smile, which he returned.

“You’re welcome, Sabine,” he said, then glance back at the door to his room. “You going to be okay now?”

Sabine nodded, not wanting to keep him up any longer, but at the same time, she didn’t know if she was quite ready to go to bed again. “I think so. Unless you want to finish that hologame we started the other day. I was totally about to beat you before you got that comm from Hondo.”

Ezra grinned. “No you weren’t! I was just about to beat you.”

“Sure you were,” Sabine said, her heart already feeling lighter than it had a few moments again.

“Oh, it is so on!” Ezra said, his grin only widening. “You get it set up, and I’ll grab some snacks.”

“Get ready to lose,” Sabine said, sticking her tongue out. But underneath the teasing, Sabine felt a rush of gratefulness towards Ezra. He didn’t need to stay up with her. He didn’t need to do anything for her, but he did. And he did it all willingly. She was lucky. Not only in having a friend like him, but also in having a family that cared so much for each other. It wasn’t guaranteed that they would all survive this war, and that scared her. But for now, she would enjoy what they had, because they had each other, and that was enough.

 


End file.
